Truth about Love
by unperfectbeauty
Summary: Bella is getting ready to marry Edward. But as the day slowly draws nearer, she can't help but shy away from the cold arms holding her at night, fantasizing about something (and someone) much, much hotter. She tries to push those feelings down…until she finds out who Edward Cullen really is. Changed to multi-chapter story! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Truth about Love

Premise: Bella is getting ready to marry Edward. But as the day slowly draws nearer, she can't help but shy away from the cold arms holding her at night, fantasizing about something (and someone) much, much hotter. She tries to push those feelings down…until she finds out who Edward Cullen really is. Is it enough to leave him for good?

All she wanted was to find a stupid pair of scissors, to cut the tag out of the incredibly itchy sequin top Alice had forced her in. That was all. Just find something sharp to remove a little bit of her discomfort.

But, of course, it was an annoying and tedious scavenger hunt. Ever since the incident with Jasper on her birthday, Edward made sure that all sharp objects in the house were well hidden. It wasn't too difficult. Since the Cullen family didn't eat, they didn't have to use steak knives or cutlery sitting around. Most sharp objects were in Carlisle's office, consisting of medical supplies prepared for Bella's next klutzy act. However, she knew Edward kept scissors in his room.

So there she was, leafing through everything in his desk, careful not to make a mess. After almost fifteen minutes of an aggravating search for the scissors, a familiar glint of silver caught her eye under old school papers. However, the silver wasn't from the scissors. It was one of their wedding invitations.

Bella wondered to herself why one of their invites would be randomly laying in his desk drawer. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked it up. What was written across the invite made her gasp.

The silver material was torn slightly, and there were water marks on the paper. It was as though the person who received the invitation had cried while responding. The words written across it made Bella's eyes brim with tears.

_Bella,_

_I don't understand why you sent me this invitation. I hope you didn't actually think this would make my broken heart hurt any less. Maybe it was the bloodsucker, I don't know. There are very few things I seem to know these days. But the one thing I will always know is my love for you._

_I thought not telling you this would be better, so you would love me without feeling obligated to me. I wanted you to come to me without knowing. But if the leech is going to fight dirty, then I'm going to pull out all the stops and fight for you until my last breath. I can't keep this a secret anymore, and you deserve to know._

_I imprinted on you, when I first saw you that day in the rain after I phased. I needed you so badly, but I didn't want to take your choices from you. Not like he did, manipulating you and keeping you only to himself and his creepy leech "family". But I know you love me. I felt it in that kiss on the mountain. I saw it was killing you to let me go, that day you said goodbye in my bed._

_ I'll wait for you to get this letter. I'll wait for a week, and if I hear nothing then I'm leaving La Push. I'll leave Washington, and I'll try to find out how to live without you. Because to be honest Bella, there is no way I know how to live without you. Not for the next week while I wait for you to respond, let alone for the rest of my life._

_ I love you, Bella. I want to give you a life. I want to give you a family, friends, and the people you love. I want to give you a natural life, full of love. I can give you everything, and you wouldn't have to change anything because I know you're perfect just the way you are._

_ I love you with all my heart, Bella, and I always will. You ARE my heart, my soulmate, my imprint._

_ Love, Jacob._

Bella sank down the wall, clutching the invitation in her hands while soaking it with her own tears. Tears shed in anger, relief and heartbreak for the man that she truly loved. The man that she could see was not an obsession, but true, real love.

For weeks, Bella felt as though Edward was slowly holding her tighter, keeping her closer, carefully trying to see if she was telling the truth with every sentence she spoke. She couldn't figure out why he was being so possessive, even more so than usual. But this letter explained it all.

He was making sure she never left him.

It was a lie, when he told her that if she chose Jacob, then he would let her go. It was a lie, when he told her he just wanted her to be happy. He wanted her happy in a little box, unable to experience life and emotions in any way. Edward wasn't loving her. He was smothering her.

The door of the room suddenly swung open, and in strolled the offender himself.

"I got back as fast as I could, my love. I don't think I've hunted faster in my…" He trailed off, seeing his distraught fiancée curled up against the wall, clutching the letter that he knew would be his undoing. The letter he had planned on burning later that night, when he was sure she was asleep. He had forgotten about it for almost a week, and was sure that it wouldn't be found.

He was wrong.

Bella stood up, shaking with anger and newfound strength. "Why didn't you show this to me, Edward," she said slowly, trying to control her shaking voice. "Why was this hidden?"

"It was for your own good, my love. That imprint nonsense, it's obsession. He can't give you what I can," Edward said easily, but his face told a different story. His topaz eyes watched her carefully, trying to decipher the code that got him out of this mess. He couldn't let her leave him. She would not leave him.

Bella couldn't take it. The moment he said "obsession", she lost it. Civility was thrown out the window, and she was screaming.

"Nonsense?! This is nonsense?! Edward, he IMPRINTED on me! Do you know what that means? It means that the one thing keeping me here, the ONE THING that held me back from him is now gone. I love Jacob Black, Edward. I may have loved you, but that love turned into unhealthy obsession. That unhealthy obsession was constantly fed by you, eagerly, while you created your own! I should have known," Bella ranted. She was going to get it all out now, everything brewing in her chest over the past few weeks. It was the truth.

"My love, please, you won't leave me. I won't let you. Besides, he will be gone in less than an hour, see?" Edward pointed to the letter, completely calm, and Bella gasped. It was a week since the letter had been written, the week where Jacob had waited to see if she would come to him. He was going to leave that night.

Bella wanted to scream so much more at Edward Cullen, for what he had almost taken away from her, for all of the horrible things that he had put her through under guise of "love". But he wasn't important.

Jacob was.

"Edward, I am leaving you. For good. I will come back for my things later, but I never want to see you again. I belong with Jacob. I always have. Now move out of the way," Bella spoke forcefully, trying to get out of this house as fast as possible.

"I will NOT let you leave for that dog. He is no good for you, he is not controlled. Look at what that monster Sam did to Emily! She was HIS imprint! You will NOT LEAVE ME!" Edward started to yell, not moving out of Bella's way. Instead he moved closer, forcing her to step back against the wall once more.

Bella's mind flashed to the one ally that she had in that house, someone trying to tell her to be human. Someone she should have been listening to all along.

"Edward, LET ME GO! ROSALIE! ROSALIE, HELP ME!" Bella was screaming the last name she thought she would ever use for help, while Edward stepped back in complete shock and horror. In a half-second, a blond flash burst into the room, and grabbed Bella's arm.

"Thank GOD you finally came to your senses," Rosalie grumbled. Before she could move, though, Edward had crouched, suddenly leaping forward to try and tackle Bella. Rosalie knocked him off course, and he only managed to grab Bella's wrist, yanking her to his side.

"Edward, you're hurting me. Let me GO," Bella urged, nothing but anger in her eyes now. There was no love left for this man, who was not a man at all. He was a monster. His grip only intensified, making her wince and feeling the bruises form already.

"Edward, let her FUCKING GO," growled Rosalie. "She doesn't belong to you."

"She is MINE! She will ALWAYS be MINE!" Edward was screeching now, his pitch causing Bella to flinch and cringe. He started to lunge for the window, but was suddenly jumped by Emmett, who came barreling in to protect Bella and his wife.

Emmett held Edward's head in a headlock, squeezing the windpipe that didn't need air. However, it kept Edward from trying to get to Bella, and the two women took their chance. Rosalie grabbed Bella's other hand, carefully avoiding the one that Edward had gripped too tightly.

"Let's go, wolf girl," Rosalie said, smirking at Bella before swiftly kicking Edward in the crotch. He screamed, but it only got Emmett to squeeze his slender neck tighter. Rosalie looked at Bella, her eyes obviously saying, "You're welcome."

Bella drove crazily in Rosalie's car, trying to get to LaPush as fast as possible without getting into an accident. She was pretty sure she only had a few minutes left, and refused to let the man who was her true soulmate leave her forever.

Pulling up to the small red house, Bella was relieved to see that the rabbit was still in the driveway…before remembering that Jacob didn't need his car if he was going to run around as a wolf. She killed the ignition quickly, bursting out of the car and running to the front door of the house. Bella knocked frantically, banging and soon, kicking the door possibly keeping her from Jacob. Finally, the door opened to reveal Billy.

"Is Jake here? Please, Billy, I need to see him. I need to tell him how I feel. Please," Bella begged, looking into the eyes of the man who was practically her second father.

"He...he ran out of the house a few minutes ago. He was mumbling something about a trip, and First Beach, before giving me a big hug and kiss and sprinting out the door," Billy said carefully, not knowing what to do with the frantic girl in front of him. "What exactly did-" Billy didn't finish his sentence before Bella was running away from the house, trying to get to First Beach as fast as possible.

Her heart was pounding, lungs on fire, and she was both cold and hot at the same time. The breeze hit Bella's face while she sweat out of her jacket, throwing it on the ground somewhere between Jacob's house and First Beach. Her crazy logic was that it was slowing her down, even though she probably needed it with the huge rain clouds hovering in the sky.

Bella finally arrived at First Beach, her eyes immediately centering on the old bleached log where their relationship had really begun. He wasn't there, but telltale cutoff shorts were laying on the log, and she knew exactly who they belonged to. Running in the sand toward the log, Bella knew she was getting closer and closer to the man she was meant to be with.

She looked out at the ocean near their log, immediately spotting the beautiful man swimming in the water. His back was turned to the shore, probably thinking he was all alone. No one would come to the beach when a storm was coming.

Bella was about to yell his name, but decided to do something better. She quickly shucked off her shoes and socks, and shimmied out of her jeans, laying them carefully next to Jacob's on the log. Clad only in a tank top and panties, Bella ran toward the freezing water and dove in. She quickly swam towards Jacob, shivering in the ice-cold water and longing for his warmth.

Jacob was expecting to be alone, standing in the water one last time before taking a journey God knows where. It seemed as though no one could give him a break, however, and he angrily turned around to tell the intruder to back the fuck off…until realizing who they were.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in the love of his life, swimming toward him in a now see-through tank top. Her hair was soaked and she was clearly shivering. But she was here. With him. He immediately started toward her, in three smooth strides standing in water that only reached his mid-torso, but went up to her shoulders.

"I got your letter, j-just in time," Bella said, trying not to shiver. "The bastard hid it from me. He tried to keep me from leaving," she said, pulling her arm out of the water and showing him her wrist with fingerprint-shaped bruises.

Jacob gasped, carefully looking at her hand before taking it in his own, slowly stroking it and giving it a soft kiss. Bella immediately sighed in relief. Somehow, the kiss made it feel much better. She started to speak again.

"The only thing keeping me from you was my worry. The worry that one day you would find your imprint, and leave me. I've seen Leah, I can't have the one person I love more than anything leave me in the blink of an eye. I love you too much, Jake. You lied about imprinting? Well I lied about loving him more. I don't. I love YOU more. So please, please, let me give you that life you promised me. I'll give you all of me. For the rest of our lives. We'll buy a house, we'll get married, have BABIES," her voice cracked then, crying in happiness and an overflow of love for the man standing before her. "I'm yours, forever, Jake."

He looked at her for one second before crushing his lips to hers. She gasped in relief, fighting his mouth for dominance until his tongue started to seek entrance into her mouth. She granted it gladly, moaning as his tongue caressed hers. Her arms wound around his neck, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her out of the water and up against his chest. They soon came up for air.

"I love you so much, Bells. I promise to never, ever leave you. I'm yours. Always." Jacob spoke those words while looking straight into her eyes, while tears ran down his cheeks. He grinned while he cried, relieved and ecstatic that the woman who belonged with him was in his arms. And he was never letting her go.

"I love you, Jacob Black," Bella whispered, before pressing her lips to his again. She would never leave his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth about Love

Chapter Two

Emmett kept his so-called "brother" in a steady headlock, until Rosalie slowly walked into the room almost a half hour later.

"She's gone, Edward. She's with the man who was meant to be her soulmate." Rosalie sighed before continuing, somehow feeling exhausted and relieved for finally completing her mission. "Bella is going to do what she was supposed to from the beginning. She's going to LIVE." At that, Rosalie broke out into a beautiful smile, staring at Emmett with a knowing look. He immediately understood.

Rosalie's mission, from the very beginning, was to save the life of Bella Swan. After almost two years of a long-fought battle where secrets were revealed, promises shattered and sloppily repaired, and constant dirty looks thrown, Rosalie had won. Which meant so had Bella.

Edward stopped fighting against Emmett's hold, his face contorting into pure horror.

"No…no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Edward was screaming again, fighting once again against Emmett's stranglehold. Without Bella in harm's way any longer, Emmett reluctantly let him free. He watched his brother, slightly amused and disgusted at the same time. Edward was clutching his face, every once in a while flinging out to hit whatever was nearby: the bookshelves, his desk, the bed.

The bed.

Edward stopped with his tirade, suddenly turning to stone. He looked at the bed, one that he did not need but bought for the sole purpose of Bella's comfort. The bed where she had once tried to seduce him, offer him her body. She offered herself to him so many times, and every single time he had refused her.

He was an idiot. He should have let her take him, and in turn he should have taken her. If he accidentally bit her in the process, it would have been fine. To turn vampire was something that she wanted from the moment she fell in love with him. If she had turned already, she would be his for eternity.

Suddenly, he realized his salvation. The fight was not over yet, Bella was not lost. He would do what he should have done all along.

Edward felt overjoyed once again. A plan quickly formulated in his mind as the vision of his Isabella, HIS mate and true love, grew steadily stronger and more intense. And as he closed his eyes and imagined the future, Edward couldn't contain the joyful grin taking over his face.

He would find Bella in her room. The dog couldn't possibly be with her at every moment, because unlike vampires, werewolves needed sleep. Edward would sneak through the window, as he had always done. Waking her with a kiss, he would begin to undress her, slowly taking in her look of joy as he finally began to do what she had desperately wanted for so long.

Edward would not stop until they both lay naked, and he thrust himself into her virgin body. She would moan in ecstasy, and as they both reached their climax, he would bite her. It would be the end and the beginning. He would have Isabella Swan.

Miles away, however, the real Bella Swan was wrapped around the man she truly wanted. She and Jacob Black were touching each other wherever they could, and neither man nor woman felt close enough. They were still in the ocean, rain now pelting down on their bodies. It had been raining for almost ten minutes before Jacob finally came up for air, opening his eyes and looking up at the storm clouds relieving themselves of heavy rainfall.

"Huh. When did it start to rain?" Jacob asked aloud, looking down at the gorgeous woman in his arms. He grinned, and it was the sexiest thing that Bella had ever seen in her life. Why hadn't she noticed before? Her attention suddenly drew to something much more noticeable, however…his arousal pressing against her thigh. She refused to look down just yet, not at all acquainted with that part of male anatomy. Instead, she lay her head on his shoulder, and rubbed herself against his manhood.

Jacob groaned aloud. "I swear, Bells, you are wearing way too many pieces of clothing." He picked her head off his shoulder with one hand, steadily holding her backside with the other to keep Bella from slipping down. He looked into her eyes before closing his own, leaning his forehead against hers.

Bella focused with all of her might on any kind of bravery left, using the opportunity of free lips to say what she'd been longing to blurt out since diving into the ocean minutes ago.

Bella breathed, "Then why don't you take them off?"

Jacob's eyes opened wide, as he pulled her head back to look at her again. A cocky comeback had died on his lips, as he stared at Bella in disbelief for the second time in less than an hour.

"You…you want to…" he stuttered, unable to complete the sentence. Bella decided to take advantage of his speechlessness, and used one of her own hands to cup his face.

"I want you to make love to me Jacob. I want you to make love to me right now, and for the rest of our lives." Bella whispered, looking into the dark obsidian eyes of the man she loved.

Jacob stared at Bella for a full ten seconds before regaining the ability to speak. "Right now, and for the rest of our lives," he repeated, looking at her with a mixture of awe, love and lust. Jacob crushed his lips to hers for a split second before pulling back and grinning.

"But let's focus on right now first, okay?" Jacob growled, a predatory smile slowly blooming on his face as he ran at top speed out of the water, pulling Bella to his side with one arm as he made a beeline for shore.


	3. Chapter 3

TRUTH ABOUT LOVE

**A/N: Hi all, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in over a week! This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got a bunch of followers and decided that maybe I could make it into a multi-chapter fic. This is my very first fanfic, so I'd love feedback about the story. Comments are always appreciated, and encouraged! Thanks to everyone who's been following the story!**

Chapter Three

Even at wolf speed, Jacob would have still felt he was going too slow. Barely releasing his lips from Bella's, he managed to grab his shorts and haphazardly pull them on when they reached the shore. Jacob draped Bella's pants over his shoulder as he continued his assault on her mouth, simultaneously half-running towards his home.

Barely five minutes later, Jacob was kicking down his front door, rushing them inside and into his bedroom.

"Where's...Billy?" Bella asked, deep breaths of air between the two words, trying to inhale as much oxygen as she could.

"Tribal meeting tonight," Jacob replied, grinning. "It's just you and me, Bells." Jacob's gaze turned from bright to intense, making Bella blush.

Jacob gently placed Bella down on his bed, then stepped back to look at her. He blatantly stared at Bella, yet somehow, she didn't feel uncomfortable being stared at. This was the first time she ever felt comfortable, aroused, or anything other than embarrassed when someone looked at her with desire. All the boys at school, even Edward, had made Bella feel incredibly annoyed or embarrassed when they ogled her. But Jacob was something different. He made her feel loved, wanted.

This was the only man who had ever made her feel beautiful.

Jacob looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes traveled hungrily across her body, trying to commit every single cell to memory. He took in her wet hair, plastered to her head and stuck to the tops of her arms. Jacob's eyes roamed downward, slowly taking in her heaving chest, with a completely soaked-through shirt clearly exposing her bra. But the moment wasn't complete yet. He hadn't seen all of her, and he growled when his gaze fixated on the annoying fabric lying between Bella's legs.

Jacob slowly walked toward Bella, their eyes never breaking contact. She was transfixed by him, and he her. He slowly pushed Bella down on the bed before climbing on top of her.

Careful not to put any weight on Bella, Jacob held himself up by his elbows, slowly lowering himself down to gently caress Bella's lips with his own. She moaned into his mouth, giving him access to slip his tongue in.

Jacob pulled back suddenly, causing Bella to open her eyes in surprise.

"You really want this, Bella? You want me to make love to you?" He needed to be absolutely sure before he took this monumental step with her.

"Yes, Jacob. Please, please, I want you to be my first and my last. Make love to me," Bella begged. The need was clear in her voice.

"So you and the leech, you never..." Jacob trailed off. He hated the thought of that thing she called a boyfriend even coming near her…but he wanted to make sure. He needed to know if she had done this before.

"No," Bella replied softly. "He refused to do anything other than kiss me. I think all along what I really needed was fire, not ice. I didn't need him, I didn't _love _him, I was unhealthily obsessed." She paused, closing her eyes tightly, letting the stupidity of her actions finally sink in. It was the first time she admitted the truth aloud. Bella opened her eyes to look into Jacob's. "You were right, Jake. It was always supposed to be you." She smiled brightly at him. "I love you."

At that, Jacob let out a strangled sigh before attacking her mouth once more, tugging her bottom lip into his mouth. He started to tug her drenched shirt up, and Bella lifted herself to help him.

She quickly unclasped her bra, and Jacob pulled away to gently bring the straps down Bella's shoulders.

They were both topless now.

Jacob stared in amazement. She was small, but she was perfect. He slowly released her shoulders, hands moving down to gently squeeze her breast. Bella moaned and arched her back, pressing more of her into his hands. He had no idea what he was doing, but it seemed his touch alone was making Bella wetter and wetter...he could smell it.

It made his dick harder than a diamond.

Going on pure instinct, Jacob moved his mouth down to Bella's breast, sucking her nipple and flicking it with his tongue. He squeezed her other breast the way he did the first, and she squirmed hard underneath him, panting and moaning.

"Oh, Jake...oh, my God! Oh my God, please, d-don't stop!" Bella couldn't help the words falling out of her mouth. All she knew now was Jacob, around her, above her...

She needed him inside of her.

"Jacob, please," she begged breathlessly. Bella yanked her hands down to where their bodies were almost fused together, and almost ripped down her panties. She tugged at Jacob's shorts, trying to pull them off. The feeling of skin-on-skin was fantastic, and she needed more. She needed to feel all of him.

Without moving his face from Bella's chest, Jacob quickly pulled down his shorts, until there was nothing left between them. Bella started grinding against his hard-on, desperate for any kind of release.

"Let me just feel you, baby," Jacob whispered, slipping his hand down between them. He circled Bella's clit, and she gasped in surprise. She had never felt a sensation like that, and continued to gasp and pant as Jacob moved his fingers a little lower, slipping one inside of her.

"Oh, God, Jake, that's…that's…" Bella was beyond words at this point. Jacob inserted another finger inside of her, and now Bella was mewling with pleasure and need. He continued to circle her clit, keeping pressure on it.

"Jake, oh…right there, don't stop, JACOB!" Bella screamed, one final thrust and grind causing the orgasm ripping through her body. "Jake, that was…that felt so…" Bella was gasping. Jacob slowed his fingers, gently bringing her down from the high of release.

Bella had never felt anything like that before. She barely even touched herself, for fear of Edward hearing her or, God forbid, catching her. It seemed like something you did privately, as a party of one. But it felt so natural to feel that release with Jacob.

Jacob smiled seductively down at Bella, pulling his fingers out of her and then licking them clean. Bella groaned, his actions making her need him even more.

Jacob quickly rammed his hand in his bedside drawer, frantically feeling around until he found what he was looking for. He carefully ripped open the condom, and slowly rolled it on, not missing Bella's face of complete shock at the size of his member.

"What?" Jacob asked cockily, knowing she was surprised. Clearly she had never seen a penis up-close before, and he growled with pride.

"It's just...it's-" Bella seemed at a loss for words. "You're so...um..." she was blushing profusely. Finally, she half-giggled, half-sobbed, "That is never going to fit!"

Jacob grinned. "Trust me, we were made for each other. Two puzzle pieces. You'll see." But his grin faded slowly, and he continued, "But I know it's going to hurt at first. I'll go slow, and you tell me when to move, okay?" He dreaded that he had to cause her pain first.

Bella nodded, then whispered, "I trust you."

Jacob slowly guided his member into Bella's slit, and they both gasped. This was both of their first times, and these were all new sensations.

He carefully slipped inside Bella, inch by inch. She was amazed by the incredible feeling, as he sunk deeper and deeper...then he hit her hymen. She knew it was coming.

Jacob looked down at Bella, silently asking permission. "Just do it," she whispered. "Quickly."

Jacob nodded, and in one thrust, had buried his member inside her. He stilled, seeing the pain on Bella's face and dropped his head to her chest, rubbing her back while whispering, "I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry."

Bella stayed completely still for a while, getting used to the feeling of Jacob inside her. Slowly, the pain ebbed and an intense feeling of pleasure remained. She started to buck her hips up, to see how it felt. She gasped.

"Jake?" Bella said quietly. "Yes?" He waited for a sign, a signal, something.

"Move, baby."

Jacob did as he was told, sliding in and out of her, both of them moaning and crying out.

"Oh, God, oh FUCK!" Bella screamed out, her dirty word turning Jacob on even more.

"Bells, you feel so good..." Jacob groaned, feeling close to the edge already. He was already close to coming.

All of a sudden, Bella let out a loud moan, and Jacob felt her walls clenching around him. He immediately came after her, growling as he received release.

He pulled out of her, sliding off the condom and throwing it into his waste basket. Jacob's arms wrapped around Bella, pulling her onto her side so they were both laying on the bed.

"I love you, Bells," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Jake," she murmured back, smiling happily. This is what love was supposed to feel like. It was a warm, soothing, intoxicating feeling of lust and love. It was a sexy, caring, loving man. It was Jacob's arms around her, for the rest of their lives. They would be Bells and Jake.

In a forest not too far from the outskirts of Forks, Alice Cullen was hunting a particularly evasive grisly bear with her mate Jasper. The two had almost cornered the bear until Jasper realized Alice was no longer next to him…but kneeling on the forest floor, eyes wide and clearly looking at something only she could see.

Jasper raced to her side. "Alice? Alice, what's wrong?"

She looked up, her pretty face twisted with horror. "It's…it's Bella. Her future…Jas, it's _gone._"


End file.
